


Долго и счастливо

by Deadthings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadthings/pseuds/Deadthings
Summary: Тысячи разговоров сливаются в одну историю. Это один из них. Разговор, или даже отрывок разговора о прошлом, будущем и настоящем.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	Долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование от лица Ганнибала. Я его воспринимаю местами, пожалуй, как слишком эмоционального (особенно в определённых условиях, т.е. рядом с Уиллом) — но, как известно: praemonitus, praemunitus. Мы все рискуем при чтении чужих работ :)

— Ты счастлив? — спрашиваю я и отвожу локон с влажного лба, разглаживаю набежавшие морщинки-складки, символ недавнего удовольствия и новой разгорающейся тревоги. Ты всегда красив, но я ещё не успел разглядеть твою красоту в закате апеннинского солнца, запомнить запах напитанной морской водой кожи и страстные поцелуи лучей, разгоревшиеся краснотой под глазами и ожогами на плечах. Я улыбаюсь, вспоминая, как ты принюхался к солнцезащитному крему и рассмеялся, в отказе качая головой. Не менее сомнительно, по твоим вкусам, пахнущий лосьон (всего-то алоэ и мелисса) затем всё равно пришлось втереть в обгорелые плечи. Когда-нибудь балтиморская зима покинет твои кости и ты привыкнешь к притворно нежному и ласковому солнцу, которое может обжечь за считанные минуты. Я верю. А пока буду считать и лечить ожоги.

Я не удерживаюсь и провожу языком прямо по плечу, цепляясь за тонкие лоскутки облезающей кожи, сбирая губами запах алоэ, мелиссы, текучей молочной основы лосьона, морской соли и тебя, тебя, тебя. Поднимаюсь вверх по шее и прикусываю кожу на челюсти, вцепляясь пальцами в ключицы, сводя наши бёдра. Ты шипишь сквозь смех и отталкиваешь меня ладонями, перекатываешься на всегда холодных шёлковых простынях и зажмуриваешь глаза то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия, то ли прячась от последнего яркого луча, жить которому осталось секунды, устремившегося сквозь окно прямо тебе в глаза, подсветившего радужку багрянцем. Когда-нибудь я запомню все твои черты и буду до последнего оттенка улавливать эмоции. И сделаю всё, чтобы было это «когда-нибудь» — пока ты сам хочешь. Я глажу уголок твоих губ и целую поочередно два горячих красных пятна под глазами, нежно и ласково. Как солнце Тосканы.

— Ганнибал… — лёгкое раздражение в твоём голосе говорит, что ты не забыл вопроса.

— Уилл? 

Закат мигнул и солнце исчезло, моментально погрузив спальню во тьму. Теперь мне предстала твоя красота в южной ночи — новой южной ночи, не эквадорской и не марокканской, а любимейшей.

О, Уилл. Смогу ли я отвести глаза.

— Задавать такие вопросы после оргазма очень опрометчиво, — ты вытягиваешься на кровати и разводишь плечи, не спеша смывать наше перемешанное семя, разлитое по животу. — Или во время. Или перед, — округляешь глаза и поводишь бровями. — Результат может оказаться ложноположительным. И, вообще, доктор Лектер, когда это вы стали адептом позитивной психологии, заботящимся о счастье своих пациентов? И что это за методы у вас такие интересные стали — стимулировать член пациента до достижения пика? Это точно этично? Или хотя бы действенно? Возможно, во время оргазма мне стоит повторять аффирмации на любовь к себе? Можно ли перечитать договор оказания услуг вашей клиники? — Ты делаешь вид, будто берёшь из воздуха бумаги и щуришь глаза, просматривая их. — Мне кажется, я не заметил какой-то пункт, напечатанный мелким шрифтом. Надеюсь, это не войдёт в вашу публикацию обо мне.

Ты пристально смотришь мне в лицо, а затем со смехом запрокидываешь голову — он с примесью горечи, ведь ты редко шутишь о нашем прошлом. Но, видимо, оргазм правда сделал своё дело, и переливы искреннего удовольствия куда ярче. Что же — раз уж у меня такое смешное лицо, то ладно. Смешное и влюблённое — иногда я боюсь заметить его в зеркале. Ты принёс моему разуму множество новых или полузабытых концепций, страх — одна из них, и я принимаю его в себя с благодарностью, как и всё, связанное с тобою. Улыбнувшись, я встаю с постели, ещё раз окинув тебя взглядом с ног до головы. Ты склоняешь голову набок и отводишь взгляд в сторону окна — привычный способ показать, что я слишком давлю. Заботой, любовью, восхищением. Или же из-за своего дара ты чувствуешь слишком многое — не важно, ведь твоё смущение всегда отзывается тягучей грустью в груди. Я отворачиваюсь, ухожу и, омывшись, приношу из ванной тёплые полотенца для тебя.

— Примечательно, что ты упомянул позитивную психологию, Уилл, потому что мой вопрос о счастье отнюдь не праздный, — с лёгким сожалением очистив твой живот, член и бёдра, я беру второе полотенце и медленно провожу по груди. — Мир болен счастьем. Даже не удовольствием, которое является вечным спутником человека и вечным врагом, ненависть к которому выражена хотя бы в доктринах мировых религий, а именно счастьем, которое на удивление, при всём отрицании удовольствий, является целью многих религий в загробном существовании. У меня было немало сложных и интересных пациентов, — ты фыркаешь и закатываешь глаза, но я знаю, что на мне больше не смешное лицо, и потому лишь выгибаю бровь, — и много скучных, назойливых, грубых. Все явно или неявно хотели одного: найти счастье, попытаться вновь быть счастливыми, поверить в то, что можно быть счастливым даже с их травмами, принять себя, чтобы быть счастливым. Счастье как конечная цель всех их действий и размышлений, кристаллизированный продукт их жизни. Счастье с партнёром, счастье в друзьях, счастье в детях… Счастье как острая реакция на влечение к смерти, как её отрицание.

— То есть ты всё же до сих пор рассматриваешь меня как своего пациента? И внезапно озаботился тем, что терапия не даёт плодов? Разве тебя это когда-то интересовало? — ты кусаешь по привычке, просто чтобы укусить. Расслабленные мышцы, полуприкрытые веки и полушёпот говорят мне о том, что это лишь отголосок старой боли и старой обиды, которые уже не властвуют над нами.

— Уилл… — Даже понимая, я всё равно целую тебя и утыкаюсь лбом, вдыхаю вновь твой запах. — Ты знаешь, что это давно не так.

— Знаю, — ты тяжело выдыхаешь, вырываешь полотенце из моих рук и, бросив его на пол, тянешь к себе на кровать, и я сажусь сверху, сжимая твои бёдра между ног, а ты гладишь мои предплечья. — Но разговорами о счастье ты вывел меня из состояния счастья. Или близкого к счастью… Блаженства. Не знаю. Ганнибал, мы наконец в Италии, про нас уже несколько месяцев не трубили все новостные каналы. Сегодня я плавал в море больше, чем когда-либо в жизни. Обжёгся под солнцем и обжёгся об медузу. Мне… было хорошо. Впервые за долгое-долгое время. Я не хочу анализировать, Ганнибал. Мы наконец забыты и оставлены миром.

— Ты ведь всегда хотел забыть мир?

— И чтобы он обо мне забыл, оставил наедине с псами и природой, да. — Ты отводишь руки и скрещиваешь их на груди, сглатываешь, адамово яблоко резко перекатывается в свете взошедшей луны. — Но он всегда продолжал рваться ко мне: Джек, убийства, Фредди, Алана, Марго, ты… Никто не хотел оставить меня в покое — не то чтобы я сам мог позволить себе успокоиться. Упокоиться. Было бы достаточно бросить преподавать, дать миру постепенно растворить меня в едком потоке общей памяти. Или вовремя уйти, бросить всё, пока ещё было не поздно. Но, видимо, нарциссизм в этой комнате присущ не только мне…

— В твоём желании спасать жизни я едва ли вижу нарциссизм, Уилл.

— Спасать жизни от таких, как ты, Ганнибал, — ты произносишь слова тихо, но вспышка гнева прошлых фраз всё ещё освещает их.

Я молча киваю, не рискуя ответить, не успевая обдумать ответ. Вместо этого размыкаю твои руки и беру в ладони. 

— И всё же я здесь. Не в Вулф Трап посреди лесов Вирджинии, а в постели с Чесапикским потрошителем на другом конце света. — Ты горько усмехаешься, но крепче сцепляешь наши пальцы. — Не знаю, сколько твоих пациентов посчитали бы это счастьем.

— Спасибо, Уилл.

Я вгрызаюсь в твои губы — сколько бы раз я ни целовал тебя, голод всегда рядом, он не насытился за год бок о бок, даже на краткое время утолить его сложно. Нельзя сказать, что в постоянном бегстве у нас было время, но голод всё равно пугает и завораживает меня длительностью, силой, глубиной. То, как твоё отзывается в моём. Как ты сам завораживаешь и пугаешь. Я принимаю голод, поселившийся в моих венах, и погружаюсь в него, и пусть страх забивается куда-то в закоулки разума, он всё равно остаётся рядом. И даже когда я чувствую твой ответный голод так ясно, как сейчас, меня пугает не только он, но и будущее — что будет, если я перестану отзываться в тебе, а ты во мне… Сейчас это кажется невозможным, Уилл, с твоим горячим и горящим телом у меня под ладонями, но сотни «но» и складываются в мой вопрос о твоём счастье. В поисках счастья люди отправляются вдаль от самого любимого и близкого, вдаль от семьи, дома, а чаще всего — и вовсе уходят от себя. Есть ли в тебе тот же зов, что повсеместно подчиняет сынов и дочерей Адама и Евы? Зов не Змея, свернувшегося на древе истины, не Люцифера, любившего человечество больше всего, а Отцовский зов, усыпляющий, уверяющий, что счастье рядом и заключается в одной простой вещи, с которой тебе нужно расстаться, в одном маленьком шаге. Я не могу обещать, что очередное разделение не толкнёт меня за край. Ни себе, ни тебе. Мы прыгнули с обрыва, но новые обрывы всегда будут появляться на нашем горизонте.

Я ухмыляюсь в поцелуй и отстраняюсь — ты выглядишь совсем забывшимся, и это радостно, это согревает, кипятит кровь. Лишние мысли всегда мешают тебе расслабиться, раствориться, получить должное, принять всё, что я могу дать. Паранойя, погоня, тени за каждым углом. Для тебя они по-прежнему существуют — реальные и выдуманные, приходящие наяву и в кошмарах. Как ни странно, наш разговор их будто бы выветрил, утомив твой разум, оставив в нём место только для восприятия физических ощущений. Я не могу упустить такой шанс.

Опускаясь ниже, я прикусываю твой правый сосок, а левый сжимаю пальцами. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты открыл глаза и смотрел на меня — я обязательно попрошу в другой раз, но не сегодня. Смирившись, я катаю горошину твоего соска языком, обвожу круги по ореолу и наслаждаюсь тем, как раскрываются твои губы, чтобы пропустить стон. О, Уилл. Нехотя я закрываю глаза и вывожу по животу тропу к твоему члену — несмотря на мои труды, я всё ещё чую семя предыдущего оргазма и морскую соль, с которыми не справилось полотенце. Они пламенем отзываются во мне, и я, остановившись, выравниваю дыхание, чтобы не поспешить, чтобы сделать для тебя что-то простое, но запоминающееся. Пообещать большее. Показать, что мы можем. Я достаю из вороха простыней лубрикант — ты даже не замечаешь хлопка крышки, увлечённый моим языком у основания члена, — и выдавливаю его левой рукой. Один из моих пальцев резко открывает мой же вход, а губы смыкаются на твоей головке.

Через пару пробных толчков я нахожу совершенный ритм — чем глубже и чем больше пальцев входит в меня, тем дальше я заглатываю тебя. Один, два, три, четыре. Этого недостаточно, но уже настолько хорошо — в окружении твоего запаха, твоих звуков, с плотным весом твоего члена во рту, — что я даже опасаюсь останавливаться. Нарушить гармонию этого ритма — всё равно что перешёптываться с соседом под идеальное исполнение _Sempre libera_ Виолетты, но я бью по чёрным клавишам, выпускаю с влажным звуком твой член и вытаскиваю пальцы, создавая какофонию — из твоего обидчиво-страстного стона, горюющего по отступающему наслаждению, из моего сбитого дыхания, из наших спутавшихся мыслей. Мне недостаточно идеального — я хочу большего.

Я возвращаюсь к твоим губам — голод снова здесь — и целую почти нежно, но ты пресекаешь любую нежность и кусаешь мои, грубо проталкиваешь язык, не давая вдохнуть ни себе, ни мне, не желая возвращаться в реальность из мира физических ощущений. Удерживая тебя одной рукой, не давая опрокинуть себя, я выдавливаю ещё смазки и обхватываю ладонью твой член — ты вздрагиваешь от неожиданной прохлады, отпускаешь мои губы и открываешь совершенно отстранённые глаза, сразу же следуя телом за движениями моей ладони. В твоей радужке формируются шторма, торнадо, туманы — теперь с открытыми глазами ты видишь не больше, чем мгновение назад.

— Ганнибал… пожалуйста…

Распределив смазку, я отрываю ладонь, перекидываю ногу и опускаюсь на колени, расставив их у твоих боков. Ты цепляешься в мои бёдра и тянешь к себе, но, как только твой член проскальзывает между ягодиц, пытаешься оттолкнуть, а затем застываешь в нерешительности, привыкая к новым ощущениям. Под твоими полузакрытыми веками я вижу лишь белок.

— Шшш, — я склоняюсь над тобой и разглаживаю лоб поцелуем. Отвожу руку и вытягиваюсь, направляя тебя внутрь. Резко опускаюсь и не разрешаю тебе опомниться, задаю убийственный ритм, не пытаясь продлить наше слияние, крепко обхватываю запястья одной рукой и прижимаю над твоей головой. Твои стоны сливаются в литанию из неразборчивых слов, слогов, междометий, неведомых звуков. ...бал …бо ...гааа… О, Уилл, я ещё не видел никого прекраснее, не чувствовал ничего восхитительнее. Я обхватываю свой член и пары толчков в сцепление пальцев хватает, чтобы излиться тебе на грудь. Я стараюсь не забыться в волне, разбивающей моё тело, и вести тебя дальше сквозь туман наружу, от тебя ко мне. Тело кричит, что слишком, что пора остановиться — но разве я когда-либо останавливался, если дело касается тебя?

Ты вырываешься из захвата и опрокидываешь меня на спину, разъединяя нас. А затем вновь проникаешь, не жалея и не медля. Ты полностью здесь. Ты смотришь в мои глаза. На твоём лице я не различаю ни любви, ни ненависти, ни страсти, ни разочарования — только бесконечное упорство, цель, сосредоточение. Но через несколько мгновений и их смывает потоком — твой член, почти каменный во мне, разливается тёплым семенем, — потоком блаженства, удовольствия, того, что ты сравнил с счастьем час назад. Радость и боль открытия подсвечивают твои черты, и я сейчас не могу найти нужных слов, чтобы описать тебя. Только совершенство. Только красота. Только восхищение. Простейшие и сложнейшие абсолюты одновременно. Всё, чем ты был всегда, усиленное многократно. Ты обмякаешь на мне и сбивчиво дышишь мне в шею. Я могу только обнять и затеряться пальцами в твоих волосах.

— Это… было неожиданно.

— О, милый Уилл. Зная мои чувства к тебе и то, чем мы занимались буквально сегодня вечером — далеко не первый раз, прошу заметить — это меньшее, чего тебе стоило ожидать.

— Всё равно, — ты улыбаешься и пробуешь пошевелиться. — Думаю, теперь нам обоим необходим душ.

— Если ты не уснёшь при попытке слезть с меня, это уже будет великим достижением.

— Всё равно. Надо попробовать…

Ты героически засыпаешь, как только я переворачиваю тебя и укладываю на подушку. Я убираю полотенца и раскладываю одежду. Открываю окно и вдыхаю густую любовь тосканской ночи. Умываюсь. Ложусь рядом и наблюдаю твой сон без кошмаров. 

— Счастье, милый Уилл, означает отказ от себя. Это аномалия, искажение, поражение. В лучшем случае — краткий отдых от тягостей жизни. В худшем — острое расстройство восприятия. Чтобы быть счастливым, надо быть слепым, а слепота для нас более недостижима. Мы видим друг друга. Мы видим мир через друг друга. Мы не приукрашиваем ни мир, ни самих себя — уже не способны. Счастье попросту не обладает значением или властью. Как и время. Эти категории не для нас. Не знаю, поняли ли мы сегодня друг друга, но так и быть, пока мы в Италии, клянусь больше не донимать тебя вопросами позитивной психологии.

Я вслушиваюсь в твоё ровное дыхание и тишину комнаты. Когда-нибудь я узнаю, согласен ли ты со мной. Если нужно ждать — то я умею ждать. Время нам не друг и не враг. Оно просто существует — мы вне его.


End file.
